


The End is Beginning

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, i mean i guess its cliche, they die but they don't??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: RunningHe was running. He had to get to him before he was gone. He almost made it and then - pain. The pain consumed him - it was suffocating. It tightened in his chest and burned in his lungs.





	The End is Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> O O F, does the title even make sense? Probably not. This is the first work I have ever completed and I still don't know if I like it or not. It's kind of confusing I guess?? I mean I've been told it was a little confusing in some parts. I feel like you can really see where the writing style changes because I literally dropped it for almost 8 months then picked it back up and added more to it. I don't know if I'm satisfied with it or not.

_ Running _

 

He was running. He had to get to him before he was gone. He almost made it and then - pain. The pain consumed him - it was suffocating. It tightened in his chest and burned in his lungs. 

 

_ Swimming.  _

 

His head was swimming and he couldn’t move - couldn’t breathe and he fell. He hit the ground next to him and he knew he failed. He saw them. Turning the corner to get to them but it was too late. His eyelids were becoming heavy, his head was pounding. They wouldn’t make it. Not this  time.

 

The last thought that went through his mind when it all went dark was  _ him.  _ It was  _ Lance. _ He knew Lance was injured (as the reason he was dying was to save him). The last thing that went through his mind it how it all started. How he said it all started. And as he was being enveloped by what he figured was death’s embrace he thought and he said how it all started and how he figured it would all end. 

 

He said it started with his eyes. A blue that held an ocean in them. One look into that ocean and he was drowning, going deeper with each blink and choking on each breath with no hopes of swimming out. He said it started with his skin. A caramel so rich, people would pay millions for it. Soft like velvet and richer than the finest of silk. He said it started with his smile. A smile so bright it could put even the brightest of stars to shame. So wide and full of joy and wonder. He said it started with his curiosity. The way he would find joy in the smallest of things.

 

He was never one for love, you could ask anyone that knew of him. Until he met  _ him _ . Until he met Lance. He was red, and his love was blue, and the lilac the two boys made together was the most mesmerizing painting he had ever seen. Just the way he thought he couldn’t fall in love, he didn’t imagine his love would go. Not like this at least.

 

He said it ended with his eyes. A blue no longer filled with joy and fondness. He said it ended with his skin. No longer beautiful, but instead bathed in ugly shades of purple and yellow, paler than his own fair skin. He said it ended with his smile. No longer joyous but replaced with a blank expression placed permanently on his face. An expression everyone soon began to hate. The way the blood pooled around him, a deep red he soon began to despise. But it didn’t end. The love he had for him was an abyss with no end that drove you so close to driving you in that you held on all you could to the edge in the fear of falling.  And suddenly he awoke.

 

He was in his shack, but he wasn’t. This room was off. Everything was covered in a filter - the colors were incorrect, the sounds were muddled as if he was underwater. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in The Castle of Lions, up in space. He heard shuffling and he turned to face the door. Broad shoulders and a thick frame walked in. His honey eyes and his dark skin contrasting against the morning sun. Hunk. 

 

“This isn’t healthy, you know?” Why was Hunk there, he didn’t belong there.

 

“I’m well aware,” he responded, ”But why do you care?” He didn’t mean that, that’s not what he meant to say.

 

“Keith...he was by best friend, I’m grieving too but this..what you’re doing isn’t good for you. He wouldn’t have wanted this.”

 

“He also wouldn’t have wanted to die the way he did, but here we are.” He winced at the amount of bite he put in that sentence. He watched silently as Hunk flinched and sighed.

 

“Look,” Hunk started, ”Just take care of yourself...we don’t need to lose another member of the team.” He silently walked out and left Keith to his own devices.

 

He didn’t know where any of his words came from. They weren’t his. He needed to know but his eyes became too heavy.  His eyes slowly closed and he could hear a faint voice calling his name. His eyelids too heavy to open as he faded into darkness. 

 

Someone caught him as he fell out of the healing pod he was currently in. Strong arms wrapped around him as he woke up. 

 

“It’s about time you woke up. I was starting to get worried.” 

 

He looked up and stared into deep ocean eyes and a name flashed in his mind. 

  
  


_ Lance. _


End file.
